Psychics
Psychics are a group a humans who possess psychic based powers. Psychics make up a small number of the population but their abilities have shown powerful enough to effect even Kaiju. Appearance In most cases, Psychics are no different in appearance to other humans as they appear as regular people. However, a key distinguishing feature that can serve as a tell-tail sign of a Psychic human is when they use their abilities: Plain white eyes. When a psychic use their power, their eyes turn plain white with no sign of pupils. In some cases, some psychics like Minnete and Mallory have their eyes like this most of the time. Summary Psychics appear to be members of the human species that are capable of wielding what can only be described as 'Psychic Powers'. It is currently unknown whether or not these abilities are scientific or magical in origin, however it does appear that the individuals may have been born with the powers. The strength of the abilities seem to develop with age. These powers can allow Psychics to read the minds of others, communicate with other psychics, influences the thoughts of others and even in some cases see into the future and move of jobs with telekinesis. In some cases such as Minnete and Mallory, these powers can even used to kill other creatures. An extraordinary element of the Psychics that shows the potential of there power is their ability to actually control or influence the actions of Kaiju. One psychic is capable of influencing or controlling the thoughts of one Kaiju. In the recent years, an insinuation was developed to research those individuals who possess these psychic abilities and help develop their abilities so that they could influence Kaiju to stay away from cities. Psychics Below is a list Psychics that are documented to existed as well as the Kaiju they have contacted with their abilities. Miki Saegusa: Miki Saegusa was the first of the Psychics to be discovered in the modern era. She was born on May 1972 and her abilities developed during her youth and was at some point discovered by scientists who developed a group dedicated to studying Miki and her abilities and to find others like her. Miki was able to use her abilities to communicate with Godzilla. Her psychic connection with Godzilla originating from an attack from Godzilla and Miki was in the area and feared for family's safety, her fear was expressed through her psychic powers which was communicated to Godzilla. Godzilla, confused on where this sense of fear came from, left the area. After the group studying Miki learnt of Miki's interaction with Godzilla and realise how Miki can benefit humanity's fight with Godzilla and other Kaiju through a peaceful route. Miki as brought to the Anti-Megalosaurus Force who founded a sub-group for Miki and the team working with her known as Project-T. Project-T served to focus on helping Miki further develop her abilities and to research into how her Psychic powers could effect Godzilla. Miki Saegusa worked at Project-T to redirect Godzilla in situations were military forces wouldn't work or couldn't arrive in time. In 2002, were Godzilla is presumed dead, Miki would help in find others like her until Godzilla's return in 2004. In the four years after Godzilla was fought to be dead again in 2010, Miki retired from her work in the field but went onto help found the Psychic Institute for psychics who want to help keeping Kaiju at bay with their powers. Minnete and Mallory: Minnete and Mallory were a pair of twins who possessed Psychic powers of French descendant and born in 1988. They possessed strong psychic powers which they used to communicate with each other. However in 2003, they witness their die when we was caught in the cross fire between Mothra and Kamacuras. Since then they harboured a deep hatred for Mothra and vowed revenge against her, further fuelled by dreams of ruling Earth and controlling its Kaiju. Their want for revenge might have effected their powers, allowing them to even kill others. After being transferred from school to school, the twins soon found the egg of Battra (Who was reincarnated in a new body by Mothra after he was mortally wounded by King Ghidorah in 2001), and once he hatched from the egg, they used their powers to control him. They also soon gained control of Radon and the two psychic have plans to control Godzilla and so make their to US. They soon find a weakened Godzilla and try to revive him but once he reawakens they are knocked out by Godzilla's Atomic Beam and Battra and Radon are freed from their control. In their adult hood, the twins soon encounter the Cryog Rhizon and the two parties form an alliance. The twins attempted to control Mecha-King Ghidorah to defeat Godzilla but it proved too difficult to control. After the Cryogs are defeated by Godzilla and Anguirus, Minnete and Mallory are left for dead but are soon recovered by CKR. After the two are recovered by the military, the twins call upon Battra and order him to hunt down Mothra. Once they arrive on Infant Island and order Battra to kill Mothra. After which they intend to hunt down Mothra's offspring and the Shobijin but were halted by the Trilopod invasion. The twins would later go to try find Lucy Casprell's team at Okinawa but once Battra abandons them, the twins were killed by King Caesar. Tristan: Tristan was a young boy who possessed psychic powers and became known to the Psychic Institute in Oregon and was meet by Miki Saegusa, the two even communicating with each other psychically before meeting face to face. With some persuasion with himself and the parents, Miki was able to invite Tristan to the institute along with six other psychics. Tristan meets the head of the institute Mugal who explains that institute was used to develop the abilities of psychics to communicate with Kaiju to prevent attacks, similar to Miki's communication with Godzilla. After going through several tests over several days, Tristan manages to establish a brief connection with a Kaiju, seeing the underwater from the monsters perspective. Soon Mugal hooks Tristan in a machine to push his abilities and Tristan is connected with Titanosaurus who is near the era investigating a Rogue Kaiju sighting. Both are in pain from connection until Miki pulls the device off Tristan to stop the experiment. Whist in bed, Tristan sees visions of shadowy figures attacking his parents, this vision also being shared with Titanosaurus. Tristan is then sent speeding towards him home, destroying an area at the institute and at the same time. After seeing his parents being abducted by figures, he meets Titanosaurus and the two are abducted by aliens known as the Simians. Tristan is kept captive by the Simians, Mugal being one of them, and one of them is disguised by Miki and intend to use him and Titanosaurus in an attempt conqueror Earth. After being on the Simian base, SpaceGodzilla arrives and attacks the base, and in the battle between the aliens and space monster, Tristan was killed when the base is destroyed. Category:Humans Category:Characters